Herr Kaiser
by Cliscia
Summary: Left in a state of amnesia after returning back to the real world, Ken is lost without a stable supporter. When you know nothing, who chooses what is right, and what is wrong? slight KaiserxKen


**Little do most people who stalk me on ff.horror know, I'm completely and utterly obsessed with the Digimon Kaiser from Digimon Zero Two. DEWDS, THE BOI HAS A FUCKING WHIP. A _WHIP. _You cannot honestly say to my face that that's not hot. Anyway, yeah. This was written for Global Herr Kaizer Orgy Week, which is a fangasm thing I came up with some fandom friends. And I didn't know what 'pairing' to put this under. I guess it's KaiserxKen...? Whatevuh. Enjoy the mindfuck, yo. Peace out, homeslices. /gangsta**

* * *

'Who am I?'

'No, who are _you?_'

'But we're the same person, right?'

'No, that can't be true. I'm strong. You are worthless.'

'No… we aren't the same.'

'We share the same body, the same mind. Who are you?'

'I'm you.'

'I'm me.'

"I'm everything that you wished you could have been.

I am _you._"

--

There was a ticking of a clock. A soft hum of a computer. Flutters of the curtains that hung outside his windows. Little sounds like those which were dull to Ichijouji Ken. They were the backdrop to his leading major as he repeatedly tapped his finger against his leg.

The world seemed foreign to him, and everything hurt, physically and mentally. _They_ had said that he had been in a pseudo coma. _They_ said they were his parents. Ken didn't believe them. He couldn't believe anything when anything could be a lie. And when he knew nothing, how could he know the truth? _They_ said it was amnesia. Amnesia. Amnesia, right? But he could still remember bits of things…

Like his childhood.

Like Osamu.

His eyes flicked nervously to his door when he heard his _mother_ speak outside. She did that a lot, he learned, after his brief entrance back to consciousness. He felt sorry for her. She always had the same sad expression on, like when she looked at him, she looked right through him to someone beyond his face… It made him upset. He didn't know what she expected from him, and honestly, he didn't know what he expected from himself. He knew that something had happened to him, something big, and that he was supposedly _changed_, but… How was he supposed to act?

How was he supposed to act when he didn't know how he was before?

Sighing, Ken leaned back and rested his head on his pillow, draping an arm across his forehead as he stared up at his ceiling. He did that a lot lately. Sighing. Well, as much as 'lately' consisted as only a couple of days. It hadn't been that long that he had been forced back awake to live his joke of a life. Because even if he was as amnesiac as his _mother_ said, he still knew the basics.

He knew how he had loved Osamu, looked up to him like any younger sibling did. He remembered the jealousy and the pain of being only second best. Second best to a genius… He remembered his wish for him to die and the first time he had entered the digital world. He remembered Wormmon. And then he remembered his brother's death.

That was it.

That was what was his life was comprised of.

That was what he remembered.

Nothing else.

His eyes watched as his fan revolved slowly, suspended from his ceiling. Around and around the arms of the fan went, and he followed them dully until his head started to hurt. It was late evening now as he did nothing other then sit and reminisce about his misnomer life. There was an ache in him that wished for his brother back, and he supposed that it was only normal, but somehow, he wondered if he was back, he could take care of him. Take better care of him then his _parents_ did. Maybe he would be more understanding, and wouldn't look like he was going to cry when he entered the same room.

He wanted someone to protect him.

Someone to tell him that everything was okay.

Someone who wouldn't lie to him.

_What was the truth?_

The setting sun was orange against his walls, painting everything pink and yellow. A palette of warm colors. But it cast dark shadows as well. Deep purple ones that slid and hid in the dark corners of his room, waiting, a reminder of something. They were interesting, and Ken found himself paying more attention to that shadows that grew and started to engulf his room other then the receding light of evening. He could see colors in the day, light, but shadows and darkness were fleeting, and they entranced him. He felt as if he should hang onto to them, the memory of shadows. Because memory was all that he had left. Ken didn't want to forget.

Turning onto his stomach, Ken stared at the setting sun along the Tamachi skyline. It was so pretty, and he wondered if he had ever appreciated it before he had lost his memory. He traced patterns onto his pillow, still watching as the sun receded behind the many buildings of the city. Silently, his grey eyes abandoned the cityscape to glance down to his desk where his D-3 lay still and unmoving. He stared at it for a while, a blank expression on his face.

_That_ was what caused it all, wasn't it? It was the source of his problems… If he had never of found it and gone through Osamu's things, maybe he would still be alive and Ken would have never gone to the digital world. The digital world was evil, after all. He didn't understand it. And things that couldn't be understood were often feared. Except Wormmon, that was. He wished he was here with him… Somebody. Just somebody who would be his friend and talk to him and explain everything and tell him everything would be okay.

Like Wormmon.

Like Osamu.

But Ken had nobody. His parents didn't love him. All they saw in him was the disappointment of how they had wanted him to be, and how he had been. They didn't care for Ichijouji Ken. They cared for Osamu and The _Genius_ Ichijouji Ken. But not just Ken. Not ordinary Ken. To them, he was nothing. To the world, all he was was a sorry disappointment of a boy. But it wasn't even like he was a boy anymore. He had grown up too fast.

-

Sleeping, he found, was his favorite part of living.

When he slept, he could remember things.

When he slept, he could leave his room and his apartment and go anywhere he wanted.

And in sleep, he got answers.

'_Who am I?'_

This time, the world of his dreams was cold. Dressed in his usual school uniform(which he had found to be much more comfortable then his other stiff clothes), he wished for a jacket as he walked through endless hallways of steel and code encrypted walls. His feet were bare as he walked. But other then the coldness, he felt nothing. It was as if his mind was numb. He didn't think, he didn't calculate, and he didn't wonder. All he could do was just walk like his feet were the ones leading him to wherever he was going.

Which was where? Ken didn't know. And when he dreamed, there was no sadness or guilt that always seemed to plague his mind. So he didn't worry about it, just kept on walking. Step, step, step… There seemed to be something ahead of him although his view did not change. Nothing changed except for the occasional flight of stairs. He felt as if he was being beckoned, someone calling to him silently as he obeyed and continued to walk.

His feet made hollow sounds against the cold ground, and eventually Ken began to wish that he could stop walking and sit down so that his feet wouldn't have to hurt anymore. But just as he wished to do so, the corridor became a bit lighter, and he could see a faint light at the probable end of the hallway. He lifted his head up from its earlier lowered state to watch the light grow closer. As his steps grew shorter and shorter, Ken stopped before the blinding light and lifted up an arm to shield his eyes. Without any inhibitions, he stepped forward into what he had been walking to all along.

"So you finally showed up…"

Ken's eyes were wide as they calculated what he had stepped into. He didn't know what he had imagined, but this certainantly wasn't it. Because what was so special about a simple computer room? Although it wasn't that simple. Flat screens that displayed flashing images of…something, too fast for him to see, lined the blue walls. There were little wires that ran along the ground, and the walls were made out of the same steel encoded material that he had seen before in the hallways. And of course, as always, there was a chair in the middle of the room in which the owner of the voice that had spoken to him sat turned away from him.

"I was thinking you'd be too scared to. You never really were that strong."

The reflection of the flat monitors as they blipped images across their screens cast a blue glowed onto the floor, changing with every new picture that was displayed. Ken stood still, silent and nervous as to what was happening. He didn't move from his place near the doorway, only continued to observe where he had found himself in. Wondering what was going on, who the person was, and why they wanted him, Ken leaned his head to the side just a bit to try and see their face, but all he could glimpse was the sight of blueish hair that was somehow so vaguely familiar.

"But I guess that's what I'm here for, right?"

Without any other words spoken, the person stood and faced him. And Ken's eyes widened, his mouth staying sealed shut.

"…O-…O-osamu?" It felt as if his lips moved on his own, and he barely recalled having spoken at all. The only thing he could do was stare at the person turned in front of him as the monitors cast contrasting shadows and light blue flecks across their face. A familiar face. A very, very familiar face. "…Osamu…" Ken could feel himself trembling, a wave of emotions building up inside of him as he tried desperately not to cry. His hands shook next to his sides. "O-osamu…!" His brother, his brother… _His brother_. He was dead, he was dead. He couldn't be alive, how was he alive!? But Ken didn't care. Osamu was _here._

And so Ken ran to him. He wasted no time after his initial shock as his mind worked over the facts to run to him. Osamu was there! Osamu was alive! His brother! E-everything he could have possibly ever done would be okay now! His brother, his brother! He cried as he reached him, not stopping to slow down as he hugged him tightly and with force. Ken felt Osamu make a sort of 'umph' noise as he hugged him, sobbing into the odd outfit he had adorned. He tightened his hand into the cape like material that clothed his back and continued to sob loudly into the crook of his neck. All the while, Osamu never moved.

He stayed like that for a while, just crying and hugging his brother to him as tight as he could, not _ever_ daring to let go. Because Ken didn't want to loose him just like how he had lost his memories. It would be far too easy, especially after all this time…

"Osamu, Osamu, Osamu, Osamu…" It was all the could manage to say as his sobs eventually subsided to an end. He continued to hold him, clutching him tight as he leaned most of his weight on him. Ken hadn't remembered being as tall as him… And he felt a bit of accomplishment in it. Because Osamu was most of all he could remember. He was his stable rock, something that didn't change in his life, even though he had thought he had been gone. He remembered wanting to be as smart as him, as good as him, as tall as him… And now maybe he was. His parents had lied to him after all; Osamu had never died. He was right here and Ken would never let go.

He felt safe now, secure, like everything was okay. And everything would be, right? Osamu was back. He would take care of him. He would help him remember everything. Sniffing, Ken smiled into the crook of his brother's neck. "I missed you."

Osamu stayed unmoving still and he said nothing back to him. His mouth was still, a somewhat cold expression on his face, and Ken panicked. Was he not good enough? Was he acting too girly from crying? Would Osamu leave him now that he had acted so stupid!? Gripping him tighter, he felt another round of tears come on, but stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his back.

His brother…

The hand was soft, and it stayed on the same spot of his back only a while before moving, drifting in a circle. He relaxed instantly, feeling as if he were melting from his affection. He hadn't done anything wrong, his brother wasn't mad, he had done something good. And it felt like the memories he had as a child. Soft, the times where he had not been jealous of him and had looked up to him and loved him so much, and he was loved back. Ken sighed against him as he continued to touch him, hugging him just a little more.

"You know I'm not your brother, right?"

"…Yes." Ken whispered softly.

He could hear a sort of laugh that started in his chest, just a small one, and the person who was-not-Osamu hugged him back just a little tighter. "Why do you always try to delude us, Ken?"

"…Because he's all that I have."

The hand that he had been using to hold him with loosened a little, but Ken only tightened his embrace on him more. He didn't care if this was Osamu or not. He needed something, anything to hold onto. But they seemed to understand perfectly, and did not force him away. "…Let's move somewhere more appropriate."

The person who was-not-Osamu's expression stayed unmoving. Shifting a little, Ken took it as a sign to let go, and let his arms drop to his sides. He could see a faint flicker of movement underneath their glasses, as if they looked down at him, but he could not tell due to the constant glare of the monitors' light that reflected off of the smooth surface. They started to walk away, and Ken was struck again with a short feeling of panic.

'_He's leaving. He's leaving me like Osamu did._'

His eyebrows furrowing, he jerked a little before taking a tentative step after him. It quickly turned into a short run to get to his side. Looking worriedly over at him when he caught up to his side, Ken grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with his. They looked over sharply, and he was taken aback by the sudden and fierce glare on their face before it quickly softened. It was as if it had not meant to slip, but Ken had seen it, and he only squeezed his hand harder. He didn't want to loose him.

-

If it had been up to him, Ken doubted if he would have ever been able to find the door out of the room of monitors. The walls were completely flat, and there was no sign of a door. But the person who was-not-Osamu found it, and by pressing their hand flat on a slightly different colored panel then the rest of the wall, a door slid open and light flooded the room. He had no time to look back, though, to see what the room looked like lights on before the other boy jerked him forward to keep him walking at his pace.

The hallways were different here, lighter colored, something that looked a bit more… human. The walls were painted a pale yellow color, and there would be doors every so often, and he wondered where they led to, although he had no time or reason to explore other then his childish wants. Letting his eyes wander, he soon grew bored of looking at the never changing walls. So of course, he settled his gaze on the boy.

He was so familiar looking, so… very basic, fundamental and concrete that Ken had trouble placing who he looked so similar to. There was an almost permanent frown on his face, but it wasn't unpleasant, just a little one, nothing too drastic. But for someone who seemed to be so cold and mature, their face was young. Soft, not harshly defined like older boys'. His face was similar to his own. Or at least, as much as he could tell from what his glasses did not hide. They covered a large portion of his face, and Ken found it strange that he wore them indoors when there was no need for them. The way he dressed was also strange. Why did he wear such complicated clothes? Wasn't a simple shirt and pants just enough? But he rather liked his outfit and the cape that he wore. It was intimidating and it made him appear strong, something that Ken wished to be.

Frowning slightly, he tightened his fingers around the other's gloved hand, the fabric rough against his skin. Continuing to note every little thing about the other boy from his style of dress to his untamed hair, he was a bit flustered when he stopped abruptly in front of a door that looked just the same as all the others. Using his free hand to turn the knob, they glanced back at him before pushing the door open and stepping in, pulling him with them.

Flicking the light switch on did hardly anything. The room, almost bare in décor, was dark and gloomy, only a faint light coming on overhead, giving the room an odd yellowish glow. A bed along the wall, a simple table and matching chairs, an armoire, and a desk was all that adorned the plain space. It was simple, but elegant. A bit Victorian in the way the furniture was made and the decorations that lined the walls.

"Where are we?" Ken was used to asking questions. After all, he had to trust in the person that they would tell him the truth. It wasn't as if he could know on his own, regardless.

Getting no reply other then a slight turn of the head, they pulled him to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he did the same. He let go of his hand, feeling lost even though he was still sitting right next to him. Turning to face him, the boy broke the silence he had taken up since the room of the monitors.

"Do you know who I am?" His voice was familiar as well.

Wondering if his answer would impact anything, he replied. "No. …Who are you?"

There was a brief pause in which they opened their mouth just slightly in a sort of amused expression before it was gone quickly just like the glare had. They smiled just a bit, a soft smirk before lifting their hands and placing them on both his cheeks, holding his face to keep him looking forward. Ken wouldn't have dared moved, anyway.

"Who am I…? I think you would know better then anybody, _Ichijouji Ken._" The light overhead made his face dark, and shadows framed his features. He wondered briefly if the boy was as neutral as he had thought or menacing as the light made him appear to be. "Are you even going to guess? It would be obvious now, even as I speak."

But he was at a loss for words, entranced by their face and the way their lips moved as they spoke. Ken couldn't answer him, and he remained silent, only continuing to stare back at him. The smirk returning, they held an air of dominance about them that he wouldn't dare defy.

"You will address me as Herr Kaiser, Emperor, and Master over you, of everybody. You see, Ichijouji Ken, I'm the one who accomplished what we always dreamed of being." Letting his hands fall away from his face, he gave one last smirk before slowly touching the sides of his glasses and gently taking them off. His eyes were cold, and they narrowed in satisfaction when Ken's own widened slowly. The desired effect.

"Y-You--"

"_Us._"

Ken stared back at himself, his mirror image disguised beneath the front of dominance.

He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Whether to continue to stare or to scream. To run or to force himself to wake up. Because this was a dream. And anything could happen in a dream. He could even touch and talk to himself.

"You might have lost your memories, Ichijouji Ken, but I'm the part of us who remembers _everything._" They stared back at him, smirk ever present as they spoke. And Ken was so confused. If he was himself, who was this? Who was this who called himself him? How could he be him? "See… I'm the part of you that will never leave."

"I-…" What was he to say? What _could_ he say? Ken had too many questions. "I… I don't understand…" Briefly he wondered if he had always been so pathetic.

They were quiet for a moment, moving their glasses back and forth in their gloved hands. Calculating. A quick sigh escaped their lips, closing their eyes momentarily before looking back sharply up at him. How could this person really be him when they were so much stronger then he was?

"I didn't expect you to. Which is why I brought you here. I'm going to _make_ you understand. After all, I'm the part of us who has our memories."

Ken's eyes widened, leaning forward just a bit. His memories… He would understand, then, who he was, what had happened, and who he had been. This person who claimed to be him held the answers. But would they give them up so easily? Everything in life always had a catch.

Looking back at the boy who called himself Kaiser, Ken noticed how fake they were. His face, his body was his own, and in that way, he could believe him when he said he was him. But his hair was stolen from his brother, as was the way he held himself. The clothes he wore were different from anything he had ever seen, and although they fit with his appearance, they were something that seemed to not be his. He was mismatched. He had no one trait that was his own. Everything about him was stolen from something or somebody else. And maybe they really were him, just as lost as he was.

"…Who are you? Why do you look like my brother and like me? Why? Who _are _you?"

A frown, and they quickly replied. "Who am I? I already told you. I'm you. I'm the person who you were. I'm the personality that you created to help yourself deal with our brother's death, the image you created. Ken… I'm the you who existed before you lost your memory."

"The me who… existed before?"

"Yes."

There was a little feeling of coldness as he shivered, looking up at him through a bit of his bangs. The question next was what made it all. "You're… the me who is supposed to be gone?"

"Yes." A little smirk, a little smile. It seemed to be the only thing they could call _theirs._ The self appointed arrogance was theirs solely.

Silence between them stretched as Ken ran over his answers in his head. If this was them, then that really did mean they could know everything, that they could save him from amnesia. But how could he know for sure when the only thing about him that was the same was himself was his face?

"Prove it to me." He spoke his words with confidence, abandoning the slightly helpless persona he had used ever since he had woken from his coma. If this boy was really him, then who was to say that he couldn't be strong, too?

"Prove it to you?" They seemed to be amused again, and laughed after they replied. Grinning, they looked back at him as if pleased. "I was wondering when you would ask me that. Prove it to you? Oh, Ken, I'll do more then just prove it to you. I'm going to make you remember everything." Not wanting to back down from his new front of courage, Ken's expression stayed unwavering, challenging the other boy's smug expression until they gave in, humming a bit in approval. "Lay down."

Taken off guard from the sudden demand, his eyes widened a bit in confusion and he grew flustered, not knowing why it was asked of him. "W-what?"

"I told you to lay down. I'm going to show you why they used to call us the Digimon Kaiser."

Giving him a tentative look, Ken gulped and moved his forearms behind him to support himself as he laid down. Staring up at the ceiling, he flicked his eyes over when the other boy crawled over to him, sitting up on his knees and leaning over him. His hair moving when he cocked his head to the side, he took his gloves off, throwing them to the side of the bed.

He was nervous as they looked down hard at him, wondering what they were going to do, and how they were going to go about showing him. Fidgeting with the comforter of the bed, he flinched a bit when they set their hand on his forehead. He was surprised that his skin was so warm. He had expected it to be cold, just like their personality.

"Relax. Close your eyes. I'm going to make us remember. And when you do, you are not to leave. Remember, I'm the master here."

Of course, he obeyed instantly, doing just as they said and closing his eyes. Nothing much happened at first except for the other boy's occasional shift. But then as he relaxed more and let his limbs untense, he started to… understand. Remember. See.

There were flashes of visions, of information and memory that would flit across his mind. It was like watching a movie at high speed, but remembering everything that happened in those split few seconds which held hours worth of film.

He saw himself as the boy dressed in blue, his hair like his brother's and a sadistic laugh. He could feel depression and guilt and hatred with everything that came, and he remembered the want to make other people suffer as he had. And he had done as such, too. Everything he did he excelled at, forced himself to succeed and gain the intelligence that his brother had had, all the while hating everybody and everything. Wormmon had been with him, he being the first that he had begun to abuse. He could remember the adrenaline of power and dominance as he first declared himself Kaiser, adorning his whip and torturing all who fell beneath it. The Digital world had been right beneath his fingers. And when the first time he started to feel the hatred slip from him, _they_ had come.

_They_ had ruined everything. The Chosen Children.

His world had been perfect, his life starting to hold what he had always wanted: absolute power and control. And he remembered the first time he saw them. At first, he had been confused, not knowing that there were others besides him that could enter the Digital world. But hadn't mattered, and he had tried to destroy them. Maybe it was cruel irony that he had never been able to kill them, and one by one, they picked off his Dark Towers. He had been furious of course, horribly mad. After all, who _dare_ they to destroy the only world that challenged him? And so he just didn't leave, abandoning the real world in favor of his own. He had been the villain. The sadist. And he had hated them all.

But as the villain, he lost in the end to the self proclaimed heroes. He supposed he should have seen it coming. History always repeats itself. But it had torn away at his mind when he had lost, feeling his sense of superiority and completeness slipping. Those damned Chosen… They had ruined everything, everything! But he could never kill them. They were the heroes, and the bad guys always lost. Disgusting, they had called him, a monster. But they had been right, then, and he realized what he had done as Wormmon had died.

And he no longer just hated the world.

He hated himself.

The things he had done…

He couldn't be forgiven.

And so he didn't forgive himself.

He had erased everything from his mind.

Eventually the visions, the memories stopped, and everything was still except for his heavy breathing. Ken felt as if he had been put through extreme physical exertion, and he gasped for breath, still running over what he had just experienced.

'_I'm a monster._'

"Do you remember?"

The hand that was on his head was touching the side of his face, now, stroking his skin. Familiar, familiar… And he hated the boy now- no, he hated _himself_. So that was what he had done… That was why he had forgotten. Ken now knew what he had been before, and it disgusted him. He had done horrible, horrible things, beyond anything he could ever imagine himself doing, but- He could understand. He knew why he had done them, and how much it had hurt as he had. But he couldn't excuse himself, not with what he had done.

"Y-You…" His voice held a fair amount of hatred, holding himself back from not attacking the other part of himself who continued to touch him. "You… You…! I thought I had killed you! You're supposed to be gone! I'm not like you anymore, I've changed!" He opened his eyes to glare up at the face that frowned down at him, gritting his teeth together.

"In a way, I suppose you did. After all, it's _you_ Ichijouji Ken that controls us now, your part of our personality, not mine. But, like they always say, you can never truly kill a part of yourself. So long as you live, I will, too. I'm the hatred inside of you, the pain you use to help yourself through the loss of your brother. I'll never leave you, and I'll never die."

It was as if he had expected his reply, expected his anger, and it only made him more angry. Who was he to act all calm when he was so scared and furious? It mocked him! He had given his memories for a reason, and now he knew! He _had_ been a monster, and he had done horrible things. _So why was he still there._ Why was he still able to sit in front of him and mock him with calmness when Ken had gone through such hell to rid himself of that hatred!?

"You're no part of me! I don't need you! I got rid of you! I killed you! You have no right to be here! Why won't you just _stay dead_!?" Unable to hold himself back, Ken got rid of any hindrances he might have had earlier and lunged at him. He screamed, furious and scared at his existence. Grabbing the collar of his outfit, he yanked him down and punched him hard across the face once he had him underneath him. The Kaiser yelled, taken by surprise, and hurting after he had been punched. But the moment of weakness was short, and he glared up at him for only a split second before grabbing his wrist and jerking to the side. Ken toppled to the side trying to catch his balance before the other boy slammed his elbow into his chest. The breath was instantly knocked out of him. Opening his mouth to try and gasp for a breath, Ken squeezed his eyes shut when he felt something heavy shove him down.

"Because you just can't _kill me_ so easily as that." The Kaiser hissed, pressing his forearm harder onto his back. "And don't think you can hurt me, either. I'm still the genius we once were. I know how to fight. I'm not here to fight with you, or for you to see me as something 'wrong'. …No, I'm here to teach you, show you, remind you."

His chest hurt inside and so he struggled. His legs were pinned down from the other boy as he sat half way on top of him. Feeling humiliated, defeated, and conflicted, Ken struggled to regain his voice. "T-teach me?" His voice wavered slightly, and he wheezed, slowly becoming able to breath and talk properly again. "What can you-- teach me when- I already know what's right and wrong? You're not right, nothing what we did was right. I-I have to get rid of you! I can't live with myself knowing that you're a part of me when you did such horrible things!"

"…Horrible?" His voice was a whisper as he replied. There was a pause before the boy leaned down closer to him, his body touching Ken's as he moved his mouth next to his ear. "Why is it horrible, Ken? Who is it that chooses what's right, and what's wrong? What right do you have to dub us a monster because of what we did? Is it based on an ethic system? Or is it how you were raised, always taught by adults that the things _they_ thought were wrong, were wrong, and what _they _thought were right, were right? But… if you go by my standards, the things we did were perfectly acceptable."

Another pause, and he could feel him shift above him. Ken breathed quietly, unsure of what to do with himself. Was it really all just a dream? This was far too real. He was talking to a mirror, a reflection of himself. Shifting again, the boy who called himself him and Herr Kaiser continued.

"So if we saw it as right, it would have been right, correct? Outside views do not matter. You are yourself, we are ourself, and the world was how we saw it. The world is different through every individual's eyes. So there _is_ no right or wrong, light or dark; only what the individual portrays it as. What we did was right because we saw it as so. No one else matters. Don't you agree?"

There was a strange sense of sensibility in his words. Something inside of Ken lurched at the ideas that he spoke of, a feeling of returning to the basics. Was he right? Were his words the truth? Maybe they really were. His amnesia had left him open to the world, unbiased. The only truths he had learned so far were those that he had been taught as a child, and those that his parents had preached after he had woken from his coma. So what kept him from believing this boy who called himself him? Was it really any different? And so far… he spoke more truth then the world had. After all, he had given him his memories.

"…Why did you bring me here? Why did you make me remember?" Questions, questions, always questions.

"Why?" He seemed a bit surprised. The Kaiser continued to rest his body half way on top of his. "Because I want you to make the right decision, make us live how we should. It wouldn't be fair if you kept on living without knowing the truth, without knowing that what the world tells you might not actually be truth. The reason I brought you here, Ken, is because we deserve a second chance. Our happiness, our wellbeing was stripped from us when the Chosen won. _They_ were the ones who were wrong. _They _were the ones who ruined our life, who killed Wormmon. And they'll try to lie to you. They'll try and tell you that you were a monster, and that you should listen to them. …But I don't want that. No…

"What I want… I want it back. I want our world, Ken, the life we had when we'd had it. You remember, I know you do. That one point in time when we were _Kaiser._ I want the power. And so do you. It's fundamental, Ken. If I want it, you do as well. We are one in the same. You are me, and I am you. We are homogenous, the same, one… The revenge that I want… the power, the life, the exhilaration… those are your wants as well. For you, it's subconscious. So it is me who speaks this want within ourself. Don't deny it. I know you feel it, want it. So listen to me. Forget the past, no, _remember_ the past and everything that we had. Remember it. That's all I'm asking from you. Give us our life back, Ken."

The mood hung heavily in the air. The boy was so cold, so sadistic. No, _Ken_ was. _He _was him. The blue outfit, the cape, the sadism, the power… it was all his, had been his, and… _would_ be his. This truth, he liked the most. This truth, was the truth. He could not lie to himself. He was the Kaiser, and the Kaiser would not lie. Because he could feel it, that aching feeling of want. The want of power and the want of revenge. It was soft, subdued, but it was becoming stronger. In this world, he could feel it. This was his world, and he could feel his ever want and desires. In this world, he returned to the basics. He could feel himself reverting back to the mindset of the time when he had been the Kaiser. And Ken did nothing to stop it.

It happened quickly, but there was no time in the world of his memories. The words spoken switched something on inside him, and from that moment, he knew. He knew that he would do what he had asked. They were one in the same. When Osamu had died, a part of him had died along with him, and he had been empty ever since. But this part of him, this other boy who was himself, filled that void that had been left in his brother's departure. This was right, this was good. This was what was right, and what the Chosen had said was wrong. The Chosen didn't know; they were stupid, below him. They knew nothing of his mindset and what he had gone through. After all, they were just children.

The still atmosphere was broken when the other him sat up, moving away, and Ken did the same. It was… different. _He_ was different. Or maybe not so. Maybe he wasn't different as he felt his true personality return, maybe he was just being reawakened to it. Looking up at the Kaiser, the boy smiled.

"We have one last chance. We have our second shot- there won't be a third one. Make this one work, Ken. Give us the life we deserve."

He reached out his hands one last time, the gloves gone as he held his face between them. Leaning his face in, his wild, blue hair brushed against his face as he kissed him softly. It wasn't sexual. It was a connection. His lips were soft, and were the last thing he felt as the world, and the Kaiser's body slowly faded from his mind.

-

"I want you to join us." Daisuke smiled at him, extending his hand. The wind of the digital world jostled his red hair. His smiled did not waver as Ken stared hard down at it. He was so stupid, so stupid. Daisuke was so naïve. He trusted people far too much. But… it was what Ken had been counting on. It took him only a short time to work up his trust, and only the creation of Paildramon for him to want to become… _friends. _This was the chance he had been waiting for.

A smile slowly appearing on his face, Ken narrowed his eyes and extended his hand. Daisuke looked a bit surprised as he did so, not expecting his sudden cooperation after turning down his other attempts to befriend him before, but the expression of surprise quickly turned to that of happiness. His gloved hand tightened around his own, and Ken's eyes narrowed further as he smiled wider. Ken had set his trap, and Daisuke and the Chosen had walked right into it. The teeth of the trap snapped shut around them as his hand held his own.

They always say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Ken found this saying quiet fitting as Daisuke finally let go of his hand and smiled at him once again. The boy would know nothing as he gained their trust only to kill them in the end. The friend that they would keep close would be their ultimate mistake, the mistake of children. In the back of his mind, Ken could hear the quiet laugh of the Kaiser as the Digital world fell unknowingly back into his hands.

* * *

**I like boys with whips and amputation and reviews. These are some of my favorite things. GIVE ME ONE OF THEM, DAMMIT, OR I'LL GO HULK ON YOU! :D ...Preferably the review, you know.**


End file.
